


"You Look So Good With Your Head Between My Legs"

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup sure knows how to give oral sex and Astrid enjoys watching.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	"You Look So Good With Your Head Between My Legs"

“You look so good with your head between my legs,” Astrid breathed, stroking her hand through Hiccup’s hair. She stared intently at him, watching him work away at her with his mouth and tongue. There was something about the way Hiccup did it that was so primal, like he  _ needed  _ to taste her, like he would die without it. 

And oh Thor, the way it  _ felt.  _ Hiccup would run his tongue over her folds, her clit, kiss hungrily all over, and pleasure was warm through her core. Astrid tilted her hips into him, hands running happily through his hair.

Hiccup moaned against her, clearly getting pleasure out of doing this. He gripped her thighs with his large hands, massaged his thumbs into her inner thighs.

Hiccup and Astrid had been having sexual relations for a while now. They’d never done full penetration, as they were afraid of premarital pregnancy, but there were plenty of things to do without that, and this was one of them.

“ _ Hiccup _ ,” Astrid moaned. He was good at this, very good. She didn’t know where he’d gotten the skill. He seemed to just have it naturally.

Hiccup came up, licking his lips. His eyes were gleaming with lust when he looked at her. He smiled. “Yes?”

Astrid playfully knocked him on the head. “Keep at it, you muttonhead.”

“As you wish, m’lady.” Hiccup lowered his head back between her legs. 

Her orgasm came upon her steadily and slowly, perfectly worked there by Hiccup’s willing mouth and tongue. Astrid threw her head back and gave a cry as she climaxed, body shuddering, muscles clenching and unclenching. Hiccup worked her through it, roughly licking at her clit, and Astrid dug her nails into his scalp, hoping she wasn’t hurting him very much, but knowing that he liked the bite of pain.

Hiccup came up, laying on his side beside her, trailing fingers over her naked stomach. Her chest heaved, and she could feel him looking at it. Of course. Boys. 

“How are you feeling?” Hiccup asked.

“Excellent.” She turned her head, grabbed him by the jaw, and kissed him on the lips, tasting herself salty on them. “Absolutely excellent.” She pulled away, smiling. “Now, what’ll it be for you?”


End file.
